Disobedience
by Sun the man of Hope
Summary: Ilena decides to not kill Teresa and must face Rimuto, the leader of the Organization.


A dark room fills in your minds, A large board with a long table and humongous podium. On the side of the room are five men and many Claymores standing next to each other. At the end of the table is a man who is named 'Ermita'. Above Ermita, is a podium with a man who is the Dictator of the Claymores is sitting in a slouched position.

"Quicksword Ilena. She is waiting, Rimuto." Ermita said, turning to Rimuto who is sitting on his throne.

"Bring her in." Rimuto said.

"Quicksword Ilena. Enter!" Ermita called.

A woman with long silver hair, pale skin, pointy Elven ears, and in a set of armor walks through two large doors, with two men at each door. As the two doors close, she is led by a guard to the other side of the long table. Her eyes have a look of fear and awe as she looks around her surroundings.

"Quicksword Ilena, Field Investigation Finding Disobedience. Do you know why you're here, Number 3?" Rimuto asked.

"Yes, Lord Rimuto..." Ilena said softly, her voice betraying her.

"I'd ask you to speak up a little if you will, Number 3?" Rimuto asked.

"Yes, my lord, I know why I'm here..." Ilena said in a louder voice.

"You've been under investigation, Number 3 for the mandatory period of 6 months, you are found to be disobedient, especially in one case that I will ask you in a minute or so. The purpose of this trial to make a finding in the matter and make a sentence accordingly. Do you understand that?" Rimuto asked.

"Yes." Ilena said. Her heart pounding a bit.

"Now, tell me why did you not kill Teresa of the faint smile when she was appointed of treason and therefore of an excecution?" Rimuto asked.

"I did not want to." Ilena said. The Claymores around her are confused by this.

"You… what?!" Rimuto asked angrily.

"I did not want to." Ilena repeated, feeling more confident in her answer.

"Has Number 3 had counsel?" Rimuto asked, looking at Ermita.

"Yes, my lord, she has." Ermita said.

"Was she questioned before this?" Rimuto asked.

"Yes, my lord, she gave out the same answer." Ermita said.

"Number 3, I've been told that you have been ques- NUMBER 3 LOOK AT ME!" Rimuto shouted, noticing that Ilena was looking down at the table.

"As I was saying, I have been told that you were questioned. But I am still unsure if you understand the nature of this trial. Your handler Orsay has classified you as disobedient, this carrying serious implications. Do you understand, Number 3?" Rimuto asked.

"I understand." Ilena said. Her heartrate was growing and it was getting annoying for her.

"Then I'll ask again. Why did you not participate in the execution of Teresa of the faint smile when knowing she was a traitor and sentenced to death. She did die by Number 2 Priscilla, but informed Orsay that you did nothing. Why?" Rimuto asked.

"I did not want to. And I **n** **ever** will! I am a warrior of morality! I will not be a murderer of my kind and do dirty work for you people!" Ilena shouted, shocking the crowd of Claymores and of the male officers.

"Request clarification of the term." Ermita suggested.

"Yes... Number 3-"

"MY NAME IS ILENA!" Ilena shouted angrily, making another shock to the crowd. Rimuto was indeed angry, but shrugged it off with a small laugh.

"Fine then. Ilena, the term 'You people' are you making reference to the Organization?" Rimuto asked.

"I am." Ilena said.

"And you persist on your statement of being that you did not want to execute Teresa of the faint smile. Is that correct?" Rimuto asked.

"That is correct." Ilena said almost immediately after Rimuto finished his sentence.

"A warrior of morality."

"Yes, Morality." Ilena said proudly.

"Since there is no more morality in the Organization, Ilena. No one has what you say you have and, of course, as it follows, there is no call for morality. Case in point: A soldier in a middle of a war would tell us that he kills his enemies with morality for God. And since it follows that since our Organization has proven there is no God, that would make the soldiers claim quite useless." Rimuto said.

"There _IS_ a God!" Ilena shouted, making more chatter in the crowd.

"You are wrong, Ilena! There is no God!" Rimuto said. He then looks on to the crowd. "THE ORGANIZATION HAS PROVEN THERE IS NO GOD!" Rimuto shouted for everyone to here. "In fact, I am your God!" Rimuto shouted again, grinning.

"You are a man sitting on a chair and nothing more!" Ilena shouted, making Rimuto angry now. "And you cannot erase God with your feeble words." Ilena added, making the crowd in more shock than before.

"You are obsolete, Ilena!" Rimuto shouted back.

"You are a Liar! No person is Obsolete!" Ilena shouted.

"You are worthless, Ilena. You're an Inaccuranism, like that of a ghost." Rimuto shot back at her.

"I am nothing more than a reminder to you that you cannot destroy the truth!" Ilena retorted.

"You're a bug, Ilena. A crawling insect. An ugly, misformed, little creature, that has no purpose here, no meaning!"

"I am an Elven!" Ilena shouted proudly.

"You're a slave, Ilena! Morality, Ilena has no substance, no dimension, like air, like the wind. Like a vacuum, that you make believe have an existence, by not wanting to kill a measly old friend of yours!" Rimuto shouted.

"I don't care! I tell you: I don't care! I exist...and if I speak one thought aloud, that thought lives, even after I'm shoveled into my grave! And that old friend that you call measly is called 'Teresa of the faint smile'!" Ilena shouted, making sure everyone could hear her mighty scream, including Rimuto.

"Delusions, Ilena, DELUSIONS! That you inject into your veins with this silly drivel, the narcotics you call Morality: Good against Evil, God, all kinds, all of it are opiate to make you think you have a strength, when you have no strength at all! You are nothing, but spindly limbs and a dream, and The organization has no use for your kind!" Rimuto said, now calming down. "You waste my time, and you're not worth the waste. Instruct her!" Rimuto called, wiping his forehead off of the sweat that was on there.

"Quicksword Ilena, step back to await the finding of this board..." Ermita said. Ilena took a step back and stood there, her heart felt lighter letting her speak for herself. She had a smile, growing on her face.

Three male handlers walk forward to the end of the table that Ilena was standing in front of. "Gentlemen, how do you find, Quicksword Ilena?" Ermita asked.

"Disobedient." Male 1 said.

"Disobedient." Male 2 said.

"Disobedient." Male 3 said.

"Disobedient, my lord." Ermita said.

"I agree." Rimuto said.

"Quicksword Ilena, step forward once more." Ermita said. Ilena walked up to the table again. "You are found disobedient." Ermita said.

"Your rights are as followed, Ilena, you are to be executed within a period of 48 hours, but you have a option as to method and precise time. There are a few prescribed methods, Ilena: Poison, beheading, drowning... and it can be done immediately, or an hour from now, or any specific time you request." Rimuto said.

"I am very rich woman..." Ilena said, smiling.

"Louder!" Ermita called.

"Oh, I merely said that I am a very rich woman, I have such a luxury of choices...that I choose the following: to be given an assassin to whom I shall tell the method of my execution..." Ilena said.

"This is unheard of!" Ermita said, speaking to Rimuto.

"Ilena, we don't understand the nature of the request..." Rimuto said.

"Simply, that you are to assign me my assassin, but only they and I are to know the way that I am to die." Ilena said.

"That would be acceptable Ilena, provided that you are eliminated within the 48 hour period." Rimuto said.

"Oh, yes...and one final request... I should like to die...with an audience." Ilena said.

"That can be arranged." Rimuto said, smiling gleefully. "It is not unusual to show public execution. It has a educative effect on the lower ranks and of the trainees." Rimuto said.

"I have no doubt..." Ilena said quietly.

"Now as to the time of the execution, Ilena?" Rimuto asked.

"Midnight tonight." Ilena said.

"And the place?" Rimuto asked.

"My cell." Ilena said.

"Agreed, Ilena. We will choose your liquidator and send him over to you. He will be duty bound not to divulge the method you have decided upon. That will be all Ilena. You may leave and return to your cell." Rimuto said.

Ilena hears the giant doors open and she walks out, as did the other female warriors.

"A strange one with very odd requests." Ermita whispered.

"Bizarre, yes, but to our advantage. We will show the people how this... disobedient warrior...dies." Rimuto said.

In Ilena's cell. There multiple stacks of books and statues with handmade furniture littered around the one room flat. She lies down, looking at the ceiling, waiting for something. A knock is heard on her cell door and she proceeds to open it. Revealing Rimuto standing in the doorway, smiling...

"Come in, Rimuto." Ilena said, inviting him into her cell. Rimuto steps in and Ilena locks the door as Rimuto is distracted by the things in her room of books. "Thank you for coming." Ilena said.

"Very irregular, Ilena. You know why I've come, do you?" Rimuto asked.

"Well, I invited you." Ilena said.

"Well, of course you invited me, but why would I honor such an invitation? A cryptic note sent by a condemned woman asking me to visit her in the last hours of her life. Hardly the norm. Hardly what I'm accustomed to...and somewhat suspect too...how do I know I wasn't invited for that pitiful gesture of vengeance on the part of the condemned?" Rimuto asked.

"Vengeance?" Ilena asked.

"Yes...I'm somewhat responsible for the finding in your case. Your...demise in less than an hour can attributed to my decision. I'll tell you why I came here. Perhaps, to prove something to you." Rimuto asked.

"And that is?" Ilena asked.

"To prove to you that the Organization has no fears, none whatsoever." Rimuto asked. Ilena starts laughing.

"Forgive me Rimuto, that has the elements of a joke...I mean you come to MY room to prove that the Organization...isn't afraid of me!? Why what a incredible burden I must be! For the organization to have to prove that isn't afraid of an disobedient like myself. No, I'll tell you the reason you came...I tell you the reason even though you won't admit it to yourself." Ilena said.

"Now, it's my turn to ask, what might that be?" Rimuto asked.

"It doesn't fit your formuli. Your 'Organization' has everything categorized...indexed, TAGGED. People like you are the strength, people like me are the weakness. You control order and dictate. While my kind...merely follow and obey. But something has gone wrong hasn't it? I don't fit, do I?" Ilena asked.

"Yes, you fit! Indeed, you fit! In a few minutes, you'll be cringing and pleading just like they all do! Oh yes, indeed you fit. You have a worthless meaningless little life, but you also have an instinct for survival. And in a few minutes when you feel life slipping away. When you feel that your survival is just a question of minutes, we'll see then which is stronger, the Organization or the warrior! I take it you've had a talk with whoever has assigned your execution?" Rimuto asked.

"Yes, I have indeed." Ilena said.

"Midnight, isn't it?" Rimuto asked.

"Yes, you see they brought that here earlier this afternoon." Ilena said, showing the multiple windows that was showing all the Claymores there watching. "These two men put those up in less than an hour." Ilena said.

"Why, we're being watched now." Ilena said, looking at the group of people.

"It's not unusual that we show public executions as you know, last year in the mass executions, we showed it around the clock. 32 Claymores were put to death in less than two hours." Rimuto said proudly.

"You never learn do you? History teaches you nothing!" Ilena growled.

"On the contrary. History teaches us a great deal. We had predecessors, that had the beginnings of the right idea." Rimuto retorted.

"Ah, yes, Nebuchadnezzar!" Ilena said.

"Yes, him. But his error was not one of excess it was simply not going far enough! Too many undesirables left around and undesirables eventually create a corp of resistance. Old people for example, clutch at the past and won't accept the new. The sick, the maimed, the deformed, they fasten onto the healthy body and damage it. So WE eliminate them! And people like yourself, that disobey for the Organization, so...we put an end to them." Rimuto said. "What a charming room you have, Ilena. It's a shame it will be destroyed soon." Rimuto said.

"Yes, but in my opinion, it is better that this room be destroyed that another little girl be put in it." Ilena said.

"Ah, yes. So I understand. Unfortunately, you went as far as you could go which was insufficient. So, in a few moments, it will be the end of a rather fruitless life and Ilena, Claymore, goes to her own Nirvana...that's what they call it in your some books isn't?" Rimuto asked, tossing a book at Ilena's feet with disgust. Ilena sternly looks back at Rimuto who is glancing at the window on the wall and shifts his eyes back at Ilena.

"You aren't facing the camera. You're cheating your audience. They'll want to see how you die. Please, face the window." Rimuto said. Ilena looks at one of the windows with a sly grin on her face. Rimuto then kneels next to her, rubbing his hands together hoping to break Ilena, but she keeps her sly look. "That's right, and don't stifle your emotions, if you feel like crying, go ahead and cry, and if you feel like pleading, by all means plead. Some of my high officials might take pity on you." Rimuto said.

"Yes, that would please you wouldn't it? A little abject hand wringing, chest pounded, falling down on my hands and knees?" Ilena asked.

"Suit yourself," Rimuto then stands up. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to be entertained by them when they do come. I have another appointment this evening." Rimuto finished, heading for the door.

"Rimuto." Ilena called, stopping him before he touched the door.

"Make it brief." Rimuto said.

"You have plenty of time, You're not going anywhere!" Ilena said.

"What's that?" Rimuto asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't been very fair with you. I invited you here for a very special reason. Would you like to know the method I have chosen for my execution. Well, in a few moments, here in this room an explosion will be going off." Ilena said.

"Very thoughtful. Relatively quick and painless death." Rimuto said.

"Yes, but knowing you're about to blown to smithereens in just a few moments, isn't the happiest thought in the world now is it, IS IT?!" Ilena shouted.

"That depends on the individual." Rimuto said, heading back to the door.

"Indeed, it does." Ilena said. Rimuto tries to open the door and finds that it is locked with no way of unlocking it from the inside except with a key.

"What kind of idiosy is this? You've locked the door." Rimuto asked. Now afraid.

"Oh yes, yes, I've locked the door...now question: How does a man react to the knowledge that he's going to be blown to bits in a half an hour? Answer: That depends on the individual. As for me, I'm going to sit down and read my Bible." Ilena said, pulling out a old, wrinkled bible. Ilena clutches her Bible like a lost treasure. Rimuto is slowly moving towards her, as if unsure how it would look in front of the windows to force her to open the door and then stops.

"It's been hidden here for over twenty years, it's a crime punishable by death, so it's only thing I have that has any value at all to me...So I'm just going to sit down and read it...until the moment of my death. How will you spend your last moments, Rimuto?" Ilena asked.

"This is insane, Ilena! Let me out of here! Let me out of here, guards, someone!" Rimuto called at the door, trying to hide his fear.

"You're cheating the audience. You aren't facing one of the windows." Ilena said, grinning.

"Guards! Somebody!" Rimuto said.

"There's no sense in raising your voice. There's nobody there, that's one of the rules you made up yourself. Isolate the person to be executed unless he or she are to be watched. That's what you said! Oh, no, no, no, I think there is no officers are there, so why don't you face the windows. It's important, you said so yourself." Ilena said.

Rimuto begins to break, hands rubbing together, but hides it from the windows. But then turns around.

"I'm beginning to understand, Ilena, shoe on the other foot, that's the idea. It's one thing for somebody like yourself, to do a little cringing and pleading, but what a choice opportunity to show a member of the Organization doing likewise. But you're insane, Ilena, if you think they'll let me stay here!" Rimuto said.

"They? I ask clarification of the term "They." Ah, you mean the Organization! Oh, I think they'll sit on their hands for awhile. They wouldn't want to miss this. Besides the act of rescue would be very demeaning to them, to have to break in here and rescue a high ranking member of the Organization, to snatch him out of the soup, so to speak. Oh, I think 'They' won't help you." Ilena said.

"I misjudged you, Ilena." Rimuto said, walking toward window, hiding his shock at Ilena's well contemplated plan from any of the windows.

"You underestimated me. You wanted everyone in this castle to see the way a Claymore dies. Well, let them see, how their leader dies too. Face the window, step into the light!" Ilena said, helping Rimuto to one of the window that a bunch of claymore were looking at.

Rimuto, hesitantly obeys, knowing he must not prove himself to be a coward, but the fear is still evident in his glare at Ilena.

"Let the everyone in this fortress see the strength of the Organization, the resilience of the Organization, the courage of the Organization. Let everyone here see the way a valiant man of steel faces his death. You have a Nirvana coming up too. Why don't you sit down? We'll have a little you and me... and the great equalizer...cause death is the great equalizer... So here you have this strong, handsome, be-medaled symbol of giant authority and this little, insignificant, Claymore...and suddenly in the eyes of God...there is precious little to distinguish us." Ilena said, speaking to the Claymores and possibly others watching this.

Rimuto looks toward the door as if expecting to be rescued.

"We shall see, Ilena, we shall see." Rimuto said, sitting down on a chair.

The scene gradually transitions from points within the twenty minutes before the explosion. Ilena calmly reads passages from various books of the Bible with no fear on his face, the Claymores were hearing every word through the cell door and seeing this scene happening. Rimuto proceeds to sweat as he is beginning to panic as death slowly approaches.

"The lord is my shepherd I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his namesake. Yay, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I shall fear no evil for thou art with me. By rod and by staff they come for me. Thou preparest a table before me in front of mine enemies. Thou annointest my head with oil. My cup runneth over. Surely, goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life." Ilena said, now turning to another page.

"Defend me from them that rise up against me. Deliver me from the workers of iniquity and save me from the bloody men. For lo, they lie in wait for my soul. The mighty have gathered against me. Not for my transgressions, not for my sins, O God...They run and prepare themselves without my fault, await to help me and behold. Then therefore, o God of hosts." Ilena said, turning to another page.

"The fool that said in his heart 'There is no God' The Lord looked down from heaven upon the children of men to see if there were any that did understand and seek God." Ilena said.

Tears are swelling up in Rimuto's eyes. As the last seconds appear on the clock, Rimuto starts weeping out of fear. Ilena is still calmly reading to him as he breaks.

"Out of the depths, have I called unto thee, O Lord. Lord hear my voice. Let thine ears be attended to the voice of my suffocation." Ilena said.

"Please, PLEASE, let me out...in the name of God..LET ME OUT!" Rimuto yelled, running to the door and pulping it. "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Rimuto yelled.

"Yes, Rimuto, in the name of God, I will let you out!" Ilena said, giving Rimuto the key.

Rimuto unlocks the door and runs out the room in cowardly fear and falls to the ground, the Claymores were surprised at this, but quickly looked upon Ilena again, confused on why she doesn't leave the cell.

 _-Insert Jesu joy of man's desiring piano-_

Ilena, in her room, sighs a happy sigh and remembers an old thought.

 _-30 years ago-_

"Ilena." A young Teresa said.

"Yes?" Young Ilena asked.

"Thank you" Young Teresa said.

"For what?" Young Ilena asked.

"For being such a good friend to me." Young Teresa said. The little Elven girl smiled and hugged her best friend.

"If we ever die, let's meet up somewhere and get some cake." Young Teresa said, smiling at her.

"I would love that." Young Ilena said, smiling back.

 _-Present-_

"Teresa... I'm coming to see you now. Save a slice of cake for me please." Ilena said, smiling and closing her eyes. A bright flash surrounds her and her body is slowly disappearing as she is still smiling.

 _-Music slowly ends-_

The explosion sets off, destroying the cell and killing Ilena instantly. Rimuto, covered in debris, walks away in tears of fear.

 _-The dark room-_

Rimuto, now all clean walks into the dark room only to stop in shock at seeing Ermita dressed as he is in his throne, in the Rimuto's garments. Below him at the foot of the tall throne is Orsay.

"Stand right where you are! No further! You have been removed from office, the field investigators have declared you obsolete." Ermita said.

"Obsolete!?" Rimuto asked, dumbfounded.

"You have disgraced The have proven yourself a coward. You have therefore, no function...you are OBSOLETE!" Ermita said.

"But I'm not...I'm NOT obsolete." Rimuto said.

"You are obsolete!" Ermita

Everyone, including the Claymores begin to chant 'Obsolete' over and and over again as the Rimuto tries to speak

"You're making a terrible mistake. A tragic mistake. I'm not obsolete! I glory the Organization, I carry the Organization, I give the Organization strength! I AM YOUR GOD! How can you call me obsolete! HOW CAN YOU?!" Rimuto shouts, making the chanting stop.

"Please...I'm not obsolete..." Rimuto said.

Ermita snaps his fingers and one of the handlers steps toward The officials and begin surrounding Rimuto and begin to hum a robotic tone as Rimuto speaks, their voices rising and their mouths opening as he tries to plead for forgiveness. The Claymores stand idle for some reason.

Rimuto begins weeping. "Please...I'm not obsolete... I have a function, I have a purpose!"

The humming gets louder as they close in on him

"No, no, no, I'm not obsolete...NOOOOO! PLEASE, I'M NOT OBSOLETE! NOOO!" Rimuto shouted, trying to run through the crowd but failed.

Rimuto runs toward the podium only to be chased and dragged by the other, cackling, officials across the long, humongous, table. As they prepare to drag him off to his death screaming, they chant 'Obsolete' over and over and then, the Claymores pull out their swords, smile a wide smile and start slaughtering everyone within the room, including Ermita and Or say, shouting 'For Ilena!' as they kill everyone.

 _-Heaven-_

Ilena walks through a pearly gate, and sees at the other side an old friend in a younger state was standing there smiling with a plate and a piece of cake there.

"It has been a long time, Ilena." Young Teresa said.

Ilena smiled and felt herself become younger herself. "Indeed it has, Teresa." Young Ilena said. She held Teresa's hand and held the plate in the other as they were now going to spend their happiness together forever as friends.

An: In homage to the Twilight Zone's: An Obsolete man. It was something I needed to get out of my head. I hope you all enjoyed. Please send me a review, be sure to read my other stories, including follow and favoriting for more content and I shall see youuuuuu... in the next one. Stay awesome everybody! Buh-Bye!


End file.
